


On the Twelve weeks Post-Resurrection my Wizard said to me…

by luvr4fantanim



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Critmas 2018, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Just all the fluff, Just the M9 taking care of their purple tiefling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvr4fantanim/pseuds/luvr4fantanim
Summary: With Molly’s return, the M9 decide to take a break from their adventuring to take care of some unfinished business while Molly recuperates in Zadash. After some deliberation, they determined that Molly shouldn’t be left alone and thus, the responsibility to take care of him while he rested fell into the hands of one grumpy wizard.





	On the Twelve weeks Post-Resurrection my Wizard said to me…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b3archild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3archild/gifts).



> So… Initially I had the idea of a small sweet and fluffy cuddling Drabble between Molly and Caleb…. And then it became this because I decided to include some plot. Haha (sorry not sorry). I hope you like it though! Happy Critmas!! :)

Caleb sighed as he nudged the unmoving figure on the bed who seemed to intent on staying underneath the covers. 

 

It had been a few days since the Mighty Nein had decided to take a small break from adventuring. One could say that they had been active for the better part of a year now. And being busy meant more and more loose ends. So, soon after they finished their last mission, they quickly found out that a lot of their unfinished business would take them all over the Empire (and further in some cases) and it would also take them some time. Fjord was the one to suggest that they all split up for a few months time, but it raised a complication with their purple tiefling, currently bedridden due to the exhaustion from being resurrected recently. 

 

Jester was the one to suggest Caleb to stay behind because, and he can quote perfectly from memory, “he only needs to read his stinky books anyway”. Needless to say, he was left in charge of the blood hunter as he was doing some research in the library that Beau had recently given him access to. 

 

Of course, he should have anticipated that “taking care” of Molly essentially meant “make sure Molly wasn’t bored”. 

 

He nudges the shape on the bed once more, “Come on, Mr. Mollymauk. It’s better if you eat your breakfast hot.”

 

Some blood red eyes peeked from underneath the covers and Caleb almost startled. He forgot how brightly they shone in the dark. 

 

“… I will if you feed me,” Caleb didn’t have to see Molly’s grin to guess that it was there. 

 

Caleb rolled his eyes, “Mollymauk, you’ve asked me to do the same thing for the last three days. What makes you think I’ll change my mind this time?”

 

Molly’s head finally popped up from underneath the blankets as he leaned forward into Caleb’s personal space momentarily. He was grinning, “Do you  _ really _ want me to answer that?”

 

Caleb gave him a blank look before setting down the food,  promptly whirling around and walking towards the door. He ignored the sudden rush of heat to his face and Molly’s laughter coming from the room. 

 

He covered his mouth from the small smile that seemed to emerge. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed the tiefling’s laugh.

 

* * *

 

Every so often, Caleb comes back from his research from the Cobalt Soul library (in exchange Beau had asked for the most expensive alcohol in Zadash) to giggling noises from the blood hunter’s room. 

 

Some nights he feels a slight admiration coupled with a small pang in his chest of how said tiefling was able to keep his habits ongoing despite being dead for the better part of a year. 

 

Coyote,  _ indeed _ . 

 

Other nights, he recognizes the laughter and finds himself knocking on the door. Usually these nights he is greeted with an armful of goblin. 

 

Of course, he hugs Nott automatically. 

 

“See! I knew he’d be back soon, I knew it-“

 

“Caleb!” 

 

Caleb lets out an “oomf” once he feels Jester’s much stronger arms surround him and almost lift him in her hug. 

 

“It’s good to see you and-“ she wrinkles her nose, “you need a bath.” 

 

Caleb sighs as Nott immediately follows with a list of all the reasons why Caleb is not in need of a bath at the moment. He turns to look at Molly who had an unlikely vulnerable smile in his face, but his hands were scrunched up tightly in his blankets. 

 

After Jester sets them down, Caleb carries Nott over before sitting down beside Molly’s bedside. Both of their visitors immediately scampered onto Molly’s bed. 

 

“ _ Ja _ ,  _ ja _ , I’m here. What story about your adventures in the Coast were you saying? Did you manage to get in contact with your mother?”

 

“ _ Weeeeelllll _ ~”

 

Soon Jester and Nott start an (unnecessarily) lengthy story about how she tried to see her mother but had been having some complications so she had come back to Zadash for some materials before heading back. Every so often they would fill Molly in on information that had happened in the previous year he had been gone, but he seemed more content in seeing the goblin and the blue tiefling try to one fill in each other’s blanks in telling the story. 

 

The grip in his blankets lessened somewhat and then tightened when Caleb patted his hand. 

 

The wizard doesn’t turn to meet his questioning gaze and instead hands him a cup of tea. 

 

He feels more than sees Molly’s long fingers take the cup with a soft thanks, probably to not interrupt the excited storytelling. He then feels those same fingers squeeze his arm. 

 

They aren’t clenching the blankets anymore. 

 

* * *

 

“-But really, how do you think he’s feeling?” Nott asks him when they both manage to scurry off to Caleb’s room once Molly and Jester started making flower crowns. 

 

Caleb shrugs. 

 

“All things considered...  _ better _ , I suppose. He gets bored without the visits.”

 

Nott opens her mouth as if to say something and then hears both tiefling’s giggles coming from the next room. She smiles. 

 

“... I think so too.” She turns towards him, “And what about you? Have you been successful?”

 

Nott’s laughter at Caleb’s face startled Frumpkin. 

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, he comes back to arguing. Although, to be fair, there really is only one person that can make Molly argue like that. 

 

“-do you think I would  _ honestly _ cheat on your card game,  _ really _ dude-“

 

“-oh  _ please _ like you haven’t before! When I raised the bet to a drink, I saw that  _ glint _ in your eye-“

 

“OH. Do you mean  _ your _ eye you obnoxious bastard? You  _ literally _ play with cards for a living“

 

“Are you  _ insinuating- _ “

 

Fjord looks at Caleb in distress when he walks in the door. 

 

“I just wanted a  _ simple _ card game.”

 

Caleb pats his shoulder in greeting and hands him a cup of tea.

 

He turns to the familiar sight of Beau and Molly arguing about something as he walks to hand them tea. They both take it without looking away from each other. 

 

Caleb decides not to mention the fact he spotted cards up Molly’s sleeve and hidden behind Beau’s robe. He also decides not to mention that, despite the ferocious arguing, they both seemed content with sharing the same bed and nudging the other in the ribs every now and again. 

 

Caleb sits by Fjord. 

 

“Well, what did you expect?” He answered in response to Fjord’s comment. 

 

Fjord sighs. 

 

* * *

 

Other times, he bumps into the visitor as they’re walking out. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Caleb! It’s good to see you!”

 

Caduceus gentle demeanor greets him as Caleb is coming up the stairs. 

 

“ _ Hallo _ , Caduceus. How is the graveyard?”

 

“Oh well, the same. There’s still some things I need to take care so I should be departing soon.”

 

He glances at Molly’s door. 

 

“Your friend can talk an awful lot. He seemed very excited about meeting a firblog with pink hair apparently.”

 

Caleb chuckles, “Of course he would.”

 

“He also seems to be getting healthier,” He continues, answering the question Caleb was about to make. “Your company must be doing him  _ wonders _ .”

 

Caleb wonders if the slight tease in Caduceus voice was a part of his imagination. “It’s not just  _ my _ company, you know. He receives frequent visits”

 

“Of course, of course.”

 

Caleb has to remind himself not to send Frumpkin into Molly’s room that night to hear what they were talking about later on. 

 

* * *

 

Sometimes he sees a familiar hulking figure hugging Molly’s much slender frame. Gentle laughter starts coming from the room as Molly tells stories of what he did that day.

 

On days like this he knocks and only lets Frumpkin in. Those two have much catching up to do.

 

* * *

 

And sometimes he just finds the doors and windows open, despite the cold air blowing in. 

 

The very first time it happened, he quickly goes in and shuts the windows, Molly blinks as if just noticing it. 

 

“Ah yes, thank you.”

 

Caleb nods and hands him the tea, but not before noticing the storm approaching and the flower pressed into Molly’s hand. 

 

He sits down beside him and notices the slight tinge in color from tears in his eyes. 

 

“... How is she?”

 

“Ah well you know, she gave me an earful. I think this was the first time we talked about it.” He smiled, he looked slightly guilty. 

 

Caleb looks at the storm once more and summons Frumpkin, who immediately cuddles into Molly’s lap. 

 

“ _ Ja _ . That was to be expected.” 

 

Molly twirls the flower once more. “She seems happier, though. So... thank you.”

 

The smile in Molly’s face this time was blinding enough that Caleb had to turn away. 

 

“... isn’t that what you do with friends?” Caleb muttered.

 

Molly didn’t answer, but he grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

 

They held hands for a while as they sat watching the storm. 

 

* * *

 

Very rarely, it’s not Caleb who walks into Molly’s room, but the other way around. 

 

Usually it’s nightmares, sometimes it’s just for a chat, but in all occasions it’s for company. 

 

This time, they had built a small blanket fort in front of the fire in Caleb’s room because of a particularly nasty snowstorm. They originally started separated from each other, but they eventually gravitated towards each other. They even wound a scarf around their shoulders.

 

Caleb tells himself it's for warmth only. 

 

Molly has his head on his shoulder when he talked this time. 

 

“...I spoke to Caduceus in his last visit, he said that by the end of the week I should be good enough to travel.” He’s fidgeting with the blanket again as he pauses. 

 

“Would you... would you mind if I travelled with you guys again?” He asked cautiously. 

 

Caleb turns to him and Molly quickly starts talking, “You know I’ve been gone for the most part of a year, and you know how you guys have your own  _ thing _ now and I was missing and hey I haven’t really gone into battle so I have to get back into  _ that _ again and-“

 

“Mollymauk.”

 

His jaw audibly snaps shut. His hands are clenching the blankets once more and Caleb surprises them both by gently grabbing them, disentangling they from the blanket, squeezing the hands underneath his. 

 

“You  _ are _ a part of the Mighty Nein. You always have been. There will always be a spot here for you. It’s your home.”

 

Molly turns to look at him, and his smile turns slightly watery, “... yes, I suppose it is isn’t it?”

 

He interlaces their fingers and leans back into Caleb’s side. 

 

He sniffles for a bit before talking once more, “... I got a letter from the annoying one recently. They’re going to be back in the next week.” 

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I also got a letter from Jester. Apparently, they decided to prank yet  _ another _ politically important person. Nott sent me some jewelry. It’s actually not half bad.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes well, the story starts-“

 

Sometime during the storytelling, Caleb’s head falls on top of Molly’s and his arm winds around his shoulder as Molly cuddles further into him. 

 

Frumpkin purrs as he lays between them both. 

 

* * *

 

Caleb makes sure he didn’t forget anything before heading down the stairs to get breakfast. 

 

It was then that he noticed that the room is louder than it was in previous mornings, before spotting some familiar faces fighting over breakfast. 

 

Was that Nott stealing bacon from Beau’s plate? Probably, gauging by Fjord’s disappointed look.

 

He feels a nudge from his side and turns to see Molly grinning at him. 

 

“Well well, look who  _ finally _ decided to wake up.”

 

Caleb gives Molly a raised eyebrow before the tiefling giggles and smooches him on the cheek as he hands Caleb his coffee. 

 

Caleb insists that the tingling from the kiss is just his brain playing tricks on him. 

 

“Everyone! It turns out our wizard is a  _ grumpy _ morning person.”

 

The Mighty Nein turn to look at them both and Caleb gives a small smile before sighing loudly. 

 

“Please, Mr. Mollymauk. Clearly nobody here has tried to get  _ you _ out of bed.”

 

The tiefling laughs loudly and slings an arm around his shoulders as they both make their way to their family. 


End file.
